Roller Coaster in Time
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Jade and Cat are sent accidentally back to 1985, will Quinn Pensky along with their friends be able to get them back before they create a wreck in the past that can even make one of them dissappear?
1. Trialer

Rollercoaster in time

A Back to The Future, Zoey 101 & Victorious Crossover

Trailer

Year 2010… The accident…

Scientific Exhibit, Hollywood Arts, Los Angeles, California.

-Cat don't touch anything!

-But Jade look at all the cute buttons!

A loud sound and a blinding flash of light followed by an explosion and sparks flying everywhere.

-No no no no no no no no, what did they do? –Quinn Pensky said as she ran to her time travel machine now severely damaged.

-Where are they? –Tori said as their friends were now gone.

-Back… in 1985… - Quinn somberly said glaring at the numbers in the screen

Year 1985… Their destination…

A group of teens gather around two other that lay on the ground of the Hollywood Arts High School.

-Are you all right?

-Who are you…? -Jade said still dizzy.

-I'm Boby, Boby West… you?

-D… Dad!

And then the wreck…

-Cat where are you… -Jade said looking for her.

Then she saw her… making out in the garden with none other than her Dad…

-CAT!

Suddenly Jade began to see her hands get transparent and she started to feel really tired…

Will Quinn be able to get Jade and Cat back to 2010 before they create a wreck in 1985 that might affect everyone else? Specially Jade?

Coming soon…

If you're kind to review of course ;)


	2. Part 1

Part 1

Roller-coaster in time

Part 1

Hollywood Arts High School. Professor Erwin Sikowitz classroom.

-OK, before we leave I have an announcement to make -he said addressing his students.

The group glared at him but the man remained silent, until Tori broke the awkward moment.

-And the announcement is?

-Ah yes. Next week, the yearly high school science fair will take place right here in Hollywood Arts. Young scientists for all over the country will be here to showcase their inventions.

-Can I leave? -Jade said

-In just a moment. I just want to ask you to welcome our visitors kindly. -Mr. Sikowitz said.

He then dismissed them and they went for lunch. Two days later Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck and Cat were eating when Tori's phone rang.

-Hello? HEY LOLA! Haven't heard from you in a while... really? Sure!

-So, who was it? -Beck asked

-My cousin Lola, she goes to PCA highschool near here. She said her friend Quinn Pensky is part of the science expo that will come to Hollywood Arts.

-Great, we don't care - Jade replied

-Jade, so, is she some kind of a genius? -Beck asked

-Sorta, she's inventing things most of the time.

-That's amazing! -Cat added

-Yeah, just what the world needs, another mad scientist - Robbie said through Rex the doll

Tori glared at him.

As days went by, movement increased as the area selected for the expo was auditorium normally used to present school plays, several devices began to take form, one specially interesting had the PCA logo near. The device looked simple, two chairs and a control panel in front of them. A girl with long brown hair and glasses was working on the panel, several tools and circuit boards around her.

-Hey! -A voice said

-Lola? -The girl said fixing her glasses.

The visitor chuckled.

-No, I'm Tori, Lola's cousin.

-Wow... you do look a lot like her... can I have some of your DNA to analyze it?

-Uh... no... maybe later -Tori retorted

-Hey Tori! Who's your friend? - Cat asked while having a lollipop

-This is Quinn, Quinn this is Cat.

-So what does this do? - Cat said taking

-NO! That's a Flux Capacitor!

Scared Cat gave the device to Quinn who carefully placed it back in the console.

-And what is a "flux capacitor"? -Tori asked

-It's the heart of my time machine, I learned all about from Dr. Emmett Brown's notes on Time Travel.

Tori and Cat glared at her.

-You built a working time travel machine? -Tori asked

-Yeah, ain't that great? - Quinn asked.

-Yeah... I... guess so... -Tori replied

The day of the Expo the place was filled with students and teachers alike who were admiring the incredible devices on display. Jade walked around there and got interested in Quinn's "quinvention" as she loved to call her creations. Cat was with her. Jade got up and took a seat on the machine.

-So, is this a massage chair or what? -Jade asked

Cat just giggled and began to play with the control console.

-Cat don't touch anything.

-But look at all the cute buttons!

The machine began to tremble.

-CAT DON'T TOUCH

A bliding flash of light filled the room and then an explosion, when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Jade or Cat, Quinn ran to her invention as it sparks came out from the control console.

-Oh no no no no no no what did they do!

Tori ran to her also.

-Where are Cat and Jade?

-...1985... -Quinn responded somberly

To be continued...


	3. Part 2

Part 2

Roller-coaster in time

Part 2

Jade moaned and slowly opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by several teenagers that glared at her intently.

-You OK? - one of them said.

-Yeah... where's Cat?

-You mean your friend? She's fine, Lucy took her to get some water, let me help you up.

At that point a voice was heard from the other side of the room.

-WEST!

In a very awkward moment both Jade and the boy who was helping her up, answered to the call.

-Yeah?

-WHAT?

Both glared at each other, Jade could see something familiar in him but she couldn't place what it was, there was no time either, as the person who uttered her last name approached to them.

-Hey West, what's going on?

-Hi Sikowitz - the boy greeted

Jade's jaw dropped, things were getting weirder and weirder, right before her, a 15 year old boy that looked exactly like her teacher stood. Long hair and glasses, and an unmistakable voice. She felt dizzy. The teenager held her.

-Why don't I take you to the nurse?

-What's your name exactly? -Jade asked as he helped her walk.

-Robert, Robert West, my friends call me Bobby. I'm the star of Hollywood Arts Showcase '85.

Jade's eyes opened wide and she stopped dead in her tracks.

-Wait wait... '85?

-Of course, Class of 1985, you know. We're planning on performing MJ's Thriller, it's going to be so cool.

Jade released her arm from his and ran to where she remembered the administration office to be, luckily for her, it was in the same place as she remembered it.

-Morning, how can we help you? -a secretary asked raising her view from the typewriter she was working on. Needless to say it was a shock for Jade to see typewriters instead of computers.

-Do you have a newspaper!

-Sure, to your left -she answered.

Jade saw it and took it, her hands began to tremble when she read the date: February 1st. 1985, the front page read: "Ronald Reagan announces plan for his second term in the White House" Bobby reached her when she dropped herself on a chair.

-Are you OK? Need some water?

-Just take me to Cat.

-To who?

-My friend... with the red hair...

Moments later she was with her friend in the hall.

-Cat, I need you to think a little, do you remember what the machine we were in was?

-I... think... it had to do... with a clock that had a pulse... and generated something...

Jade puzzled, suddenly Cat began to jump in joy.

-I REMEMBER!

-Well?

-Tori's friend said it was a time machine!

-CAT!

-mmm?

-YOU SENT US BACK TO 1985!

-Really? You think that's why my cell phone doesn't work?

-Cat, we need to find a way back home...

-'kay how?

-I don't know... I

-Are you ladies OK? -Bobby said approaching to them.

Cat smiled at him, there was something interesting in him that had Cat astonished, she blushed and nodded, Jade noticed how her friend had began to fall for him.

-May I buy you something to drink? A Coke? A Pepsi?

-I want a Pepsi! -Cat beamed

-Then let's go - Bobby said

-Jade aren't you coming? -Cat asked

-Just go, I need to think. -Jade replied

-'KAY 'KAY! -said Cat leaving with Bobby

As they left Jade began to think and try to understand the predicament she was in, also she began to think on how to tell her father that she had seen another Robert West in 1985, after a couple of minutes she raised her head as a realization hit her: She wasn't seeing ANOTHER Robert West... she had just saw A YOUNG Robert West... she had just seen her father in his youth walk away... walk away with Cat... a girl who had fallen for his charm...

-Oh no no no... CAT WAIT!

Jade ran as fast as she could, she couldn't find them in the cafeteria so she went to the garden, the sight before her sent a chill down her spine: sitting under a tree, Cat and her Dad were drinking their sodas and giggling, suddenly Cat leaned forward and began to kiss him. Jade felt a sharp pain in her belly and leaned against the wall, her horror knew no limits when she saw one of her hands began to get transparent.

-Cat.. what are you doing...

PRESENT...

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE IN 1985! -Tori exploded

-This is a time machine remember? They must have set it on by mistake! -Quinn yelled back

-And how do we get them back!

-Let me think! Let me think! It's ruined... my time machine wasn't designed to send something so big... it overloaded and the flux capacitor melted...

Quinn said as she checked the control panel, still smoking.

-Then get a new one! -Tori yelled

-SURE, I'LL GO TO THE NEAREST HOME DEPOT! NO! IT TOOK ME SIX MONTHS TO MAKE IT!

Andre and Beck approached.

-What happened? Is everyone OK? - Beck asked

-Quinn's machine sent Cat and Jade back in time. -Tori asked

-Who's Jade? -Beck asked

-¡¿?

To be continued...


	4. Part 3

Part 3

Rollerocoaster in time

Part 3

2010...

-What do you mean "who's Jade"? Don't you remember your own girlfriend? -Tori asked

But to her surprise Beck tried to kiss her.

-WHOAAA BOY! What's wrong with you? -Tori asked pushing him back

-Me? Why don't you want to kiss me? -Beck replied

-Because I'm not your girlfriend?

-Are you breaking up with me?

-But... we... HEY! -Tori yelled when Quinn pulled her away

-Something happened back in 1985... Jade doesn't exist... and probably you're Beck's girlfriend now... we need to fix this... come on!

-We're are you taking me!

Minutes later they were in front of a big manor. Quinn knocked at the door and seconds later an old man with a white robe and a huge machine on his head greeted them.

-Doctor Brown, I'm Quinn Pensky, and this is Victoria Vega, we need your help.

He invited them in and listened intently as Quinn told him what had happened, his shock knew no limits when she reached the point of Jade and Cat going to the past and Beck not remembering Jade and thinking of Tori as his girlfriend.

-GREAT SCOTT! You were able to built a working flux capacitor and now you sent two people back in time?

-I'm... sorry? -Quinn said

-OK, why does Beck don't remember Jade and thinks I'm his girlfriend? - Tori asked

-Something must have happened in the past that has altered the course of events that led to her being and now time and reality are realigning and people will start to forget about her until nobody remembers she actually existed, we need to go back in time and get your friends and fix whatever they did!

Quinn showed him the burned flux generator.

-It's broken...

-Come with me. -Doc Brown commanded.

He led them to the back of the house where a car was covered, Quinn was shocked when she saw it was a DeLorean.

-But... it was destroyed... -Quinn said in disbelief

-The original one yes, but I built two... I never thought I had to use this one...

-Then let's go -Tori said

-There's a problem... I hurt my hand yesterday during an experiment, I can't drive...

Tori looked at Quinn

-I can't drive either...

-Hold on...

Ten minutes later Trina was there.

-You want me to drive that? To where?

-1985. -Quinn replied

-You mean... the bar in 1985 street? I don't think it's a good idea

-Wait, how do you know there's a bar in 1985 street? -Tori asked

-GUYS! We need to go! -Quinn yelled

-Wait... we'll barely fit in there... how are we going to get Jade and Cat back? -Tori said

Quinn noticed the Vega's SUV in which Trina arrived.

-Let's adapt the flux capacitor to the SUV! -Quinn said

Dr. Brown studied the car.

-I'll have it ready by tomorrow night - he sentenced

-But what if we forget about Jade? -Tori said

-No no, it'll take a few days, just come back here tomorrow night. -Dr. Brown said

-I'll stay and help - Said Quinn

Back at the Vega residence Trina walked into Tori's room.

-So, let me see if I understand, we need to go back in time to 1985 to save Jade and Cat?

-Sorta -Tori replied

-Are we going to be safe?

Tori glared at her.

-I guess so...

-And... what are we telling Mom and Dad about the car? -Trina asked

-Just tell them we left it at the school parking lot.

-OK...

The following night Trina and Tori arrived to the Brown residence, the modified SUV was there along with Quinn and Dr. Brown.

-We're ready, let's go. - Quinn ordered.

-So... all I do is get the car to go 88 miles per hour? -Trina asked once they were set.

-Just go already! -Quinn yelled

Trina pressed her foot to the accelerator and the minute the speed reached 88mph a burst of light engulfed and then they were in the same street but things seemed different. Dr. Brown got down and ran to a nearby trash can and took a piece of newspaper out.

-Perfect, we're in 1985, now, I'll take care of the car you go to Hollywood arts and get your friends. -he commanded.

-We left at 8pm... how is it day again? -Trina asked

-I configured the time circuits to get us here at 8am. -Quinn replied.

-Come on, let's go find Jade and Cat

Trina, Tori and Quinn found the school in no time, the three were amazed on how different it was, Trina was fast to look at a young man who smiled at her. Tori pulled her arm.

-We need to find Cat and Jade!

-But isn't he dreamy?

But as they discussed he arrived.

-Hey pretty ladies

-Hii -Trina answered in a dreamy voice

-Can we help you? -Tori asked

-Well, I was walking and I see two new girls, and well, I had to check them out. -he replied fixing his leather jacket

-I'm Trina, what's your name?

-I'm Edward, Edward Vega. -he said kissing Trina softly on the lips while holding her chin with his fingers

While Trina was still drooling Tori made the relation between the name and the way he looked and her eyes opened wide.

-So, I'll be checking you out later. -he said leaving

-uh huh...

-Trina?

-What?

-You do know who that is right?

-My soul-mate?

-No, that's Dad.

-WHAT?

-We're in 1985, so, that's Dad as a teenager.

-You... you mean to tell me..

-Yep. Dad just hit on you. -Tori replied

-And he kissed me... I'm going to be sick...

Quinn ran back to them.

-Will you please stop losing time? We need to find Cat and Jade. -Quinn said

-OK, you go look in the gardens, I'll check the classrooms -Tori said

Quinn and Trina nodded and Tori began to search classroom by classroom, suddenly someone spoke from behind her.

-Found what you're looking for?

Tori's amazement knew no limits when she turned around and saw a younger version of her teacher, Mr. Sikowitz right before her.

-So, whatcha looking for? -he asked

-I... I... you...

-Well?

Suddenly Tori remembered something, pushed Sikowitz aside and ran to the janitors closet, the one place where Jade West loved to hide. And as she predicted Jade was there, but her condition was deplorable, her eyes were closed, she was sweating and as far as Tori could tell, she was beyond pale.

-Jade? Jade what happened?

-Tori... C... Cat... dating... Dad...

-What?

Jade swallowed and moaned in pain.

-Cat is... with my dad...

-Oh dear God... that's what happened... OK... where did your Dad met your mom?

-H... Hollywood Arts... Showcase... tomorrow... night...

-Stay here I'll go find Cat and the others. - Tori said

-Garden... on the back... please... hurry...

Tori ran out and saw Cat and Jade's Dad kissing, at that precise moment Trina and Quinn appeared from an adjacent hall, they all ran to them.

-CAT!

The red haired girl saw them.

-Hey Tori! Hey Trina, this is Bobby

-Hey all - he replied

Tori pulled Cat up and took her aside.

-Cat, do you know who that is?

-Yeah, that's Bobby West, I wonder if he's Jade's brother or something.

Tori smiled.

-That's Jade's DAD.

-HUH!

-You're in 1985, that's Jade's DAD but younger.

-EWWWWWWWWW! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!

-Well, now you know. And now we need to find Jade's mother make sure they kiss tomorrow night so everything can be back to normal. -Tori said

-OK and how do we to that?

-Well, we already know where it is supposed to happen, all we need to do is find Jade's mom... Quinn, Jade is in the janitor's closet at the end of this hall, go ask her what's her mother's name and then take her to Dr. Brown.

Quinn nodded and ran inside, a few minutes later, she ran back to them.

-I go it, her name is Erin, Erin Sanders, we need to find her, quickly! -she said

-I have an idea, Cat, since your his friend, go ask him if he knows her. -Tori said to Cat

-'kay 'kay

Moments later Cat told them that Erin was indeed at Hollywood Arts, they set to find her, Trina went to the art section of the school and saw a girl working on a painting.

-Excuse me... I'm looking for a girl named Erin... Erin Sanders

-That's me. How can I help you?

-Well... what do you think of Robert West? -Trina asked

-Boby? He's a pig. Why do you ask?

-Well... you're supposed to kiss him tomorrow night at the Hollywood Arts Showcase

-WHAT? IS HE TELLING PEOPLE THAT?

-No wait, you see...

Erin got up and and pushed Trina against the wall.

-Tell that lying scumbag that I would never kiss him even if he was the last man on the planet...

To be continued...


	5. Part 4

Part 4

Rollercoaster in time

Part 4

-Tori! Tori! - Trina yelled as she walked to her

-What?

-I think we might have a problem with Jade's mom.

-Why?

-I think she doesn't want to kiss her dad tomorrow night.

Tori glared at her.

-Trina what did you do? -she asked

-I told her that she had to kiss him, but she got all upset.

Tori's eyes opened wide.

-YOU DID WHAT? Oh great... look, where is she at?- Tori asked

-Arts department...

-OK, we need to think of something... I'll befriend her... Quinn you think you can come up with a plan? - Tori said

Quinn nodded

-Yeah, I'll think of something...

Following a hunch Tori saw Erin having lunch, after getting a sandwich and a soda, she hurried and sat beside her.

-Hi there. -Tori said

-You again... why are you and your band of lunatics pestering me? -Erin said

-They... I... don't know, me? I just want to be your friend. That's it.

-Okay... somehow I believe you. Yet I don't trust you.

-Well, now I know where Jade got her golden personality. -Tori said to herself

-What did you said?

-Nothing, just thinking out loud. -Tori replied nervously

-I heard you say a name... Jade... love it. If I have a daughter one day, I'll name her Jade.

-Oh I bet you will. - Tori said

-So, going with anyone to the H.A. Showcase tomorrow night? -she asked

-Well... I'm thinking about going with Bobby West. -Tori said to test her.

-Ugh. Why that pig?

-What's wrong with him? -Tori asked

-Nothing really, if he weren't less of a pig I would probably like him.

-Really...? -Tori said with a smirk

Later that day Tori met again with Trina and Quinn.

-I have an idea. You two will disguise as thugs and will go after Erin, I'll get Bobby to help her and they'll meet each other, wait... where's Cat?

-I think I saw her talking with a couple of guys in one of the classrooms. -Trina said

-Wait here, I'll go look for her. -Tori said

As Tori walked in she saw the whole classroom glaring intently at Cat who was dancing in front of them, after a few seconds Tori noticed that they weren't actually looking at Cat... but at her pear phone which was the source of the music. And then it hit her. It was 1985. Cell phones didn't even existed yet, let alone cell phones with speakers and mp3 players in them.

-CAT! -Tori ran in and pulled her out taking the pear phone along the way

-What?

-You can't do that, MP3s and Pear Phones don't exist yet! Come on, I have a plan to help Jade.

Once everyone was there, Tori laid out her plan, Trina, Cat and Quinn were to dress up like muggers and wait for Erin to arrive in Hollywood Arts parking lot, Tori would get Bobby around so he can help her and hopefully fix everything.

-Wait wait, I don't want to get beat up, I have to protect this face you know -Trina complained

-We're getting beat up! - Cat said worriedly

-No, nobody will get hurt, as soon as you see him running at you, you escape, he'll tend to Erin and leave all of you alone. All right?

And so the nigh for the Hollywood Arts Showcase arrived. Outside the school, Tori makes sure that Trina, Cat and Quinn are ready.

-OK, take this walkie-talkie, as soon as you see Erin arrive you call me and I'll get Bobby out, understood? -Tori asked

-You're 100% sure he won't hurt us right? -Trina asked

-No, Trina, he wont.

Tori fixed her dress and walked in, a group of students were presenting a play, it wasn't hard to locate Bobby, he was chatting with a couple of girls near the stage, his performance being the last one. Tori followed him for several minutes until Quinn's voice was heard over the walkie-talkie

-She's here! She's here! -she said

-OK, I'll get him

But as Tori approached Bobby left the girls he was with and headed to the only place she couldn't follow him: The boy's room.

-Well? Where are you? -Quinn asked again over the radio

-Almost, come on, come out from there.

Tori turned around just to crash against him and find herself on the floor.

-Are you OK? -he asked helping her up.

-Yeah... I'm fine... but why don't we go outside so I can get some air? -Tori said thinking quickly

-Sure, let's go - Bobby replied

Meanwhile, outside, Trina, Cat and Quinn were ready to jump on Erin the minute Tori walked out with Bobby.

-OK, I'll grab her purse, Cat and Trina you'll grab her hands, got it?

-Why can't I get the purse? - Trina said

-Because I'm more agile than you! - Quinn replied

-Guys... - Cat tried to speak

-Said who? -Trina replied

-Guys... -Cat once more tried to say something

-Not now Cat! I'll take the purse you'll hold her hands!- Trina demanded

-You'll stick to the plan and let me do it!- Quinn retorted

-GUYS! SHUT UP ALREADY! BOBY IS OUT THERE WITH TORI AND ERIN IS OVER THERE! -Cat exploded.

-Let's go then! - Quinn ordered

-GIVE ME YOUR PURSE NOW! - Trina yelled

Tori saw the trio come out of their hiding place and move forward Erin, they were of course covering her faces, as Trina went for Erin's purse, Tori alerted Bobby.

-Look! They're mugging Erin!

Bobby ran to her aid

-HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!

As Bobby ran to help her Cat pushed Erin against him and the three ran away. Tori arrived moments later.

-You OK? -Bobby said helping Erin up.

-Yeah... thank you -Erin said

-Why don't you both go inside, I'll call the police - Tori suggested.

As Bobby and Erin went inside Tori ran to the place where Cat, Trina and Quinn were hiding.

-You think we made it? -Cat asked

-I sure hope so, I'm not doing this again - Trina said

-Look, there's Tori - Quinn said

-HEY TORI! - Cat jumped out

-SHHH! Be quiet! -Tori said

-So, did we made it? -Trina asked

-I think so, I'll go check on them in a while, you go check on Jade, I'll meet you later so we can go back to home. -Tori ordered.

As her friends left, Tori went back to Hollywood Arts, inside the Showcase was in full force, and near the stage, Bobby and Erin were sharing a kiss. She walked to them.

-Well, everything seems to be going OK here.

-You were right Tori, he's not such a pig after all. -Erin said

Tori smiled, she was about to leave when someone approached and said something that send a chill down her spine.

-I finally managed to get the gizmo the red haired girl left in the classroom to work, you want me to play her weird music? - a boy asked

-Yeah sure, it'll be great. -Bobby said

At that precise moment Quinn walked in and pulled Tori away.

-Jade is OK, we need to go back before something else gets messed up -she said to Tori

-Something is already messed up, Cat gave them her pearpod and now they'll play 2010's music here, we have to stop them! -Tori said

-I have an idea -Quinn said

Tori glared as Quinn went to the side of the stage where the student in charge of working the sound was.

-Hi -she said

-Can I help you? -he asked

-I think there's something wrong with your elbow. -Quinn said

-My elbow is OK, what are you talking about?

-Let me see it and I'll show you.

The second he showed her his elbow, Quinn pressed it and he fell unconscious, Upon seeing this Quinn took the pearpod and ran out pulling Tori with her. Minutes later they were with Dr. Brown and a recuperated Jade ready to go back home.

-I think the problem is solved, we can go back home -Tori said

-Please, I had enough of this mess - Jade added

-Then let's get into the car and let's move on -Dr. Brown added

They did as told and in a moment they were back in 2011, as they were leaving Jade pulled Tori's arm.

-What?

-Thank you.

Tori smiled and motioned to hug her

-Don't even think about it Vega.

Meanwhile Quinn was helping Dr. Brown remove the time travel equipment from Trina's car.

-Guess time travel is not as simple as it looks. - she said

-No, you have to be very careful, you can wreck the future if you change anything, no matter how small it looks.

At the Vega residence Tori and Trina walked in, her father was having juice, he glared intently at them, specially at Trina.

-It's funny -he said

-What's funny? - Tori asked

-Trina looks just like a girl I had a crush on back in high school. Weird huh?

Tori chuckled, Trina on the other hand, wasn't pleased at the idea.

-MMOOOOOOOOMM! -she yelled as she ran to her room.

Everything was finally back to normal, or at least it seemed as in Hollywood Arts 85 Schoolbook there was a picture that could cause trouble if someone paid attention to it, as in the drama class of 85 there was a certain red-haired girl...

The End... for now ;)


End file.
